Anything for her
by Torn Fox
Summary: Tails can't get over Cosmo's death, so how far will he go to see her again? Well he'd do anything for her, so he'll do whatever it takes, but is it the right choice, and what are the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

"Finally, it's finished!" Tails had just finished his new plane that looked like the X Tornado, only it was green with yellow stripes, had four cannons instead of two, a fith engine in the middle of the original four, only one cockpit instead of two, and the words 'Cosmic Tornado' painted in yellow on both sides under the cockpit along with a rose on each side of the words, "If only you were here." he said to himself while looking at the flower he had taken exellent care of over the past few months.

He walked upstairs with the flower, he hardly ever let it out of his sight, Sonic had insisted he let her go but Tails had said, "No, I can't just forget her like that, I loved her!" the words he'd said shocked Sonic greatly, he'd said, "Okay, i'll let you figure this out yourself." and had run off at the speed of sound, Tails somewhat feeled bad for yelling at him like that, "I wish I could be with you." he said, but he was unaware that his wish would soon come true. Tails sat on his couch with his hands folded together, trying to figure out what to do for the rest of the day, however he couldn't think of anything to do that he didn't want to do without Cosmo.

"Why did you have to go?" he said to no-one, he'd never expected a response as the flower started to glow, he heard a familiar female voice say, "Tails...i'm...ali-" but the flower then stopped glowing, "What was that all about?" Tails wondered aloud, he thought it was his imagination again, since he missed her so much he'd occasionally have hallucinations about her being there beside him.

Just then the doorbell rang, "Right on time." Tails said as he knew Sonic had checked on him daily, but when he opened the door he didn't find Sonic, instead he found a package on his doorstep, however as soon as he picked it up Sonic came running up, "Hey Tails, what's that?" he said, "I don't know, I just found it here." Tails said to his friend, "Open it then!" Sonic said to him. Tails opened the box and found a letter with a wax seal inside, the seal was a rose in green wax, Tails carefully opened it as to not damage the seal, "What!?" he said loudly, the paper was blank, completely blank without so much as even a pencil mark.

"Let me see it!" Sonic demended, Tails handed him the paper and he had the same reaction, "Who would send me a blank paper?" Tails asked his friend, "I don't know, maybe you should hang onto it though, in case we figure it out later." he said to Tails, "Okay then, see you later Sonic." Tails said as Sonic dashed off to places unknown, "Now what do I do?" he said while walking back inside his house, he sat on the couch for a long time just thinking about Cosmo, he wanted to be with her, but thought that to be impossible.

"What now!?" Tails screamed as his communicator began ringing, he walked over to it and answered it, "Hello? This is Tails." he said, he heard Knuckles' voice from the other end, "Tails, get to Angel Island, this is vey important!" Tails asked him, "Do you want me to bring the others?" "No Tails, this is between you and me, Knuckles out!" he said and hung up, leaving Tails to wonder what was so important.

Tails ran to his workshop downstairs and got in the Cosmic Tornado, "Take off!" he shouted as the plane shot forwards along the runway and took off into the sky, "Now what could be so important?" Tails wondered as he flew towards the island in the sky, he arrived and landed just below the altar, "I'm here Knuckles, now what's so important?" he said as he approached Knuckles, "I saw a village, when I looked at the Master Emerald I saw a village, the people were very familiar and looked like they needed help." he said to Tails, "Do you know where this 'village' is?" he asked, "No, but if you can gather the Chaos Emeralds i'll be able to use them and find the village." Knuckles said, Tails nodded and went back to the plane, as he took off however he noticed a quick flash in the sky but thought nothing of it.

As Tails flew, he saw something ahead of him, it was a base on the shoreline, he recognized the Eggman logo on the side of it's main tower, "Maybe Egg-head knows something about this." he said while beginning to descend towards the base, however he landed without a problem, "This is too easy." he said while walking through the halls of the base, he arrived at the control room and saw Eggman, along with Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun looking at what appeared to be an energy level screen, "Eggman, what are you doing?" Tails asked his rival, he turned around as he hadn't even noticed Tails enter the base, none of them had, "How did you get in here!?" he screamed in rage, "You let me land without a problem, so I figured you had some giant new robot that's ready to be smashed." Tails said to him.

"I did?" the evil scientist said while scratching his forehead, "You don't remember letting me land?" Tails asked, expecting him to remember any second. But to his suprise, he didn't, "No fox-boy, I don't remember letting you in, and I don't have any new robots, I was observing my energy readings for the planet when there was a massive spike in the system, you decided to drop in only a few minutes later as soon as I decided to go search for it." Eggman said to his furry foe, "Well i'm searching for a strange thing as well, maybe we could team up." Tails suggested, he hated the idea of helping Eggman, but he needed all the help he could get, "I suppose so, but when we find what we're looking for, we're once again mortal enemies." he said to Tails while shaking his fist in the air.

"Then it's agreed, come to my house tomorrow and i'll show you some things we could use to help us." Tails said while leaving, unknown to him however, after he left the room Eggman had said, "Once we find what we're looking for, we'll kill that fox, he won't even know what hit him!"

Tails flew the Cosmic Tornado over the rolling hills of his planet, he continued to think about Cosmo while he flew, "I wish that there was some way you could be here withe me Cosmo, maybe someday you will, but until then i'll miss you." he said as he landed at his house, it was night so he decided to turn in for the night, as he crawled into bed he looked at the picture on his nightstand, it was him and Cosmo at the party on the Blue Typhoon, "I love you." he said before drifting off to sleep, unaware of the dangers that lay ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Tails woke up and checked on the flower, however when he looked at it he thought he saw the village Knuckles had seen, but as soon as he saw it the village dissapeared just as fast, "What was that?" he said to himself while swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Tails went downstairs and into his workshop to uncover one of his earlier inventions, he walked over to a large tarp and pulled it away to reveal a silver jet plane with the wings folded in for storage, the X Tornado.

"I haven't seen this thing in forever, but it's my only hope to find the emeralds seeing as the Cosmic Tornado isn't completely finished." Tails said as he moved the plane into the center of his workshop, after making sure everything worked properly he went into his house, "Okay, i've got about an hour before Eggman should be here." he said while looking at a clock on the wall, Tails decided to get himself some brekfast, he made scrambled eggs and toast with a glass of water, he started to eat when his doorbell rang, "Coming!" he called, he opened the door and saw Sonic standing there, "Hey bud." he said, "Sonic? You're early today." Tails said to his friend, he hoped he could get rid of him before Eggman showed up.

Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side that day, "Can I come in, say for about and hour?" Sonic said to Tails, "Um, sure I guess." Tails said, he let Sonic inside and they went to the kitchen, "So, I heard you were looking for the emeralds." Sonic said as he sat down at the table, "How'd you know?" Tails asked, he hoped Eggman didn't decide to come early, "Oh, just some certain hot headed echidna told me, he didn't say why though." Sonic said, he noticed Tails was constantly looking at the clock on the far wall, "You expecting someone?" he asked, Tails nodded, and being a fox he heard the sound of Eggman's Egg-mobile approaching his house, Tails began to panic but didn't show it, "Hey, I think I see, um, Amy outside, she's looking for you." Sonic instantly said, "Well gotta go!" and dashed out the backdoor and off into the distance right as Tails' doorbell rang.

Tails opened the door and as expected, he saw Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe in the Egg-mobile with Bokkun walking below them, "Hello Tails, you told me to come by." Tails nodded and let them in, he didn't like having Eggman in his house, but then again he didn't like the mad scientist at all, "This way." Tails said and led them to his workshop, he showed them several things, one being a tracker so they know where the other person is at all times, the last thing he showed him was the X Tornado, "So when do we start searching?" Eggman asked, "Right now." Tails replied, he got in the X Tornado with his equipment, while Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun got in one of Eggman's jets.

Tails accelerated down the runway and both jets took off into the sky, "So Tails, where will we search first?" Eggman asked as they flew over a ravine, "Well first we should find the Chaos Emeralds to give us a better chance in any fights we might get into." Tails said, but right after he said that there was a flash from down in the canyon, it engulfed both planes inside of it, when they emerged they were over the ocean, "Where are we Tails!?" Eggman demanded to know as he thought Tails had tricked him and he'd been lead into a trap.

Tails on the other hand was distracted by what he saw in the distance, "Tails? Tails answer me!" Eggman screamed, thinking somehow Tails had died, "I think we're back on Earth." he responded, "Impossible! The gateway only opens once in thousands of years, I predicted it myself." Eggman declared proudly, but Tails was certain, he recognized every building of Station Square, the city hadn't changed at all, the only difference was a few new buildings in the southern district, the city lights reflected off of the water as it was midnight "I know we're back on earth, there's no other city like this." Tails said, just then however he heard something from behind him, he looked back and saw a fighter squadren of five F-18's armed with missles, clearly they thought they were enemies.

"Eggman, do you know much about piloting planes?" Tails asked his rival, "As a matter of fact I know the basics, how do you think i'm flying this thing?" he heard him say, "Then you'll need everything you've got, look!" Tails shouted, Eggman looked behind him and saw the jet squadren, "I think you're right!" Eggman said while flying faster, however the F-18's came even faster, "Eggman, get in front of the wing!" Tails ordered, "Why?" Eggman demanded, "Just do it!" was Tails' reply, Eggman flew his jet in front of the X Tornado's wings, "Time to say goodbye!" Tails said while pulling a switch underneath the controls, a hatch on the underside of the plane opened uprevealing another engine and the second Cockpit rose up somewhat, the plane shot forewards and Eggman's jet was stuck on the wing, the F-18's were too slow to follow the plane and dissapeared in only a few seconds.

"Yeah! How do ya like that!" Tails shouted as they left the fighters in the dust, Tails' and Eggman's planes flew low near the street through the city, Tails however had forgotten one thing, he'd need a landing spot, they flew higher and Tails searched for a landing spot, "There!" Tails screamed as he pointed to a long stretch of road with palm trees, "Okay Tails, do your thing." Eggman said while setting his plane on auto-pilot since the X Tornado's wings would guide them down.

Tails put the switch back in place and the plane reverted to normal, Tails came lower and lower towards the road, he and Eggman extended the landing gear on their planes and touched down on the road, they slowed to a stop, they both got out and looked around the area, Tails immediatly recognized th place they'd landed and th familiar white house off to the side, "We're definatly back on Earth." Tails said, but they heard a familiar voice behind them say, "Who are you? Turn around!" and soon after heard the sound of a gun being loaded.


	3. Chapter 3

Tails and Eggman froze right there, "I said turn around so I can see who you are!" the person said again, Tails and Eggman slowly turned around, "Tails? Eggman?" the person said, it was revealed to be grandpa Chuck, he was in his night time clothes and he was holding what appeared to be a shotgun, "Chuck?" Tails said to his fellow inventor, Eggman said nothing at all as he was now in the presence of two of his enemies.

"Why are you holding a gun Chuck?" Tails asked, "Oh, I thought you might be a robber so I came out to see what it was." Chuck said, "Well could you point the gun away from me please?" Eggman said, this suprised Chuck, Eggman was asking nicely, "Okay, but i've got an eye on you Eggman." Chuck said while lowering the gun and letting it fall to his side, "Come inside, please." he said, Tails and Eggman walked inside the small workshop outside the huge mansion, they arrived inside and Chuck said, "How'd you two get here?" Tails responded with the words, "A form of Chaos Control most likely." "Most likely!? What if we can't get back!?" Eggman panicked, he didn't usually panic like this.

"No, I meant what happened to make you come here, like what were you doing?" Chuck asked, "Oh, me and Eggman teamed up-" "Temporarily!" Eggman interrupted Tails' sentence, "Right, anyways we teamed up to find out what caused this large energy spike throughout the planet, the day after the spike happened we began to search, we were flying over a ravine when we were engulfed in a bright light." Tails finished his explanation, "Well I may have something to do with the light that consumed you, somehow a Chaos Emerald wound up here and I tried using it to make a teleporter, but nothing happened so I went to bed." Chuck said, "I'm not going to ask how an emerald wound up here, but can we take it back with us?" Tails asked, Chuck pulled out the red emerald and threw it to Tails, he caught it and put it in his tails for later.

Tails and Eggman talked about ways to get back to their dimension for several hours before they realized something, "If the portal opened, then it should open again, right?" Eggman asked his foe, "Yeah, but we'll need a lot of speed to get through the portal, but if we use the emerald we could fix that problem." Tails said, they discussed the plan and then told Chuck, "It could work, but you'll need absolutely no interference from another object." he said, Tails and Eggman were going to explain what they had in mind when there was a knock at the door, it opened and Topaz walked in, Tails and Eggman hid behind a machine, "Hello Chuck, just dropping by, also there were two jet planes that escaped the fighter squadren, think you could help?" she asked, "Sorry, but i've got to go to bed, I can't work without the correct amount of sleep." Chuck said, Topaz left and Tails and Eggman came out of hiding, "Well you should probbably hurry if you want to get back home, they're probbably setting up some kind of blockade." Chuck said to them, Tails and Eggman agreed to this and began to prepare the planes.

While Tails was preparing the X Tornado, he opened his locket and looked at the picture inside, "I really miss you, but we'll be together someday, hopefully soon." Tails said to himself, he continued to prepare th planes for the journey, when he finished he walked back over to Eggman to see if he needed help or not, "Eggman, you need any help?" he asked, "No Tails i'm fine, but you really should stop thinking about that girl so much, I heard what you said." he replied, Tails became enraged at what he'd said, "Well how about you shoot the person you loved then!" Tails screamed at him, Eggman didn't respond, he actually for once felt sorry for the fox, but he shook the thoughts away and said, "Just get in your plane and let's go!"

Tails walked back to the X Tornado and got in, he began the usual start up sequence, "Bye Tails! It was good to see you again!" Chuck yelled over the sound of the engines, the two planes took off into the night sky, however a squadren of F-22's followed them and closed the distance inbetween, "Come on go faster!" Tails screamed as he pushed his plane to go faster, both planes were going about 1500 miles per hour and were outrunning the planes following them, "Eggman, get in front of the wing like last time!" Tails ordered, Eggman did as he was told, "Okay, hold on!" Tails said as he pulled the switch, the plane did the same transformation as last time and shot forewards faster than ever before, once more leaving the planes in the dust, Tails pulled another switch, and the Chaos Emerald glowed with white light, the planes also began to glow.

"Were going back home guys!" Tails screamed as the planes dissapeared into a flash of light, they emerged over the same canyon they were over th first time they were transported, "Well that was fun." Tails said to Eggman, "Yes, 'real' fun." Eggman said back, "Well at least we got a Chaos Emerald, and since I have two back at my house, we only have four left before we go after the energy spike." Tails said happily, Eggman simply muttered somethng under his breath so Tails couldn't hear him.

"Well we should probbably head back to our homes, after all we can't search without sleep." Tails said while heading towards his house, "Great, now the fox has three while I have none at all." Eggman said while flying back to his base, they would continue the search tomorrow, but as Tails went to bed, he looked at the flower again, it looked ready to bloom at any second, "Good night." he said to it while drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Tails woke up and checked on the flower, it was just starting to bloom, "Good morning." he said to t, he treated his precious flower like it was his life and when he wasn't doing anything else, it was all he cared about, "I wonder where the next emerald is?" he wondered aloud, as if the answer to his question a vision flashed before his eyes, when it ended he fell backwards out of shock, he'd seen Knuckles' so called village and was shocked at one of the people in it, he'd seen the area around it and recognized only one thing, the blue ocean near the planet's equator.

"Am I dreaming?" he said while pinching himself, "OW! Okay definately not a dream." he said after only managing to hurt himself, he went downstairs and began to eat brekfast, but unknown to him Eggman had decided to pay an early visit, Tails heard the doorbell ring so he answered it, "Hello Tails, I decided to come by early and-" but he was cut off when Tails said, "Sorry Eggman, deal's off, I found what I believe to be the general location of the energy spike and i'm heading there later today." Eggman was furious that Tails had beaten him to finding the energy spike, "Then once more we're mortal enemies!" Eggman said, he was about to kidnap Tails when he heard a familiar voice say, "What ya doin' doc?" he turned around and saw Sonic standing there, "For your information i'm going to capture your friend and force him to lead me to what I want." he said, but before Sonic could respond something hit Eggman and sent him flying into the distance, he dissapeared in a twinkle of light.

Sonic looked at Tails and saw he'd been the one to hit Eggman away, "Nice one Tails!" he said, Tails just walked back inside and closed the door behind him, Sonic decided he was tired and left him alone.

But farther away, Eggman had hovered back to his base and was now in his command room thinking of a way to find the energy spike, then something hit him, "Why didn't I think of this before!?" he said while pulling up a map on his screen, "Since that fox won't tell me where the energy is then i'll just track it myself using my satellite." the screen then showed a red dot that represented the energy, "Well, time for me to get to work on a ship!" Eggman said while walking down to the hangar and beginning to rebuild one of his more succesful ships.

But while Eggman rebuilt his ship, Tails was packing supplies and an emerald radar in the X Tornado as he still hadn't finished the Cosmic Tornado, "That should do it!" he said while putting the last of his supplies into the plane, unaware that there would be several challenges ahead of him on the journey to the equator, as Tails was about to take off however, he looked back at his plant, "I can't leave it here, it's all I have left of her right now." he said while picking it up and taking it with him into the plane.

Tails took off into the sky and headed straight for the equator, he flew for several hours then noticed something below him, it was shining brightly and Tails recognized it as a Chaos Emerald, he checked his radar and sure enough it was an emerald, "Great, now I know where a fourth emerald is." he said excitedly while heading downwards, "X Tornado, transform!" he said while pulling a switch, the plane's engines faced downwards and the stabilizers on them did a 180, the rear cockpit was elevated higher than before, the lower set of wings folded inwards and a hatch on the underside opened to reveal an engine of some kind, the X Tornado had transformed into the X Cyclone.

"Alright where are you?" he said while using the Cyclone to walk around the area looking for the emerald as the radar couldn't tell him exactly where it was, he searched for quite some time as night fell upon him, "Now how can I-" he started to say, but was cut off as a large robot emerged from behind a boulder, it was one of Eggman's clearly as it had the logo on it's chest, but the one thing that had caught Tails eye was it was holding the emerald in it's hand, "Give it up!" Tails demanded from the robot, but it simply ignored him and began to walk away from Tails.

"Fine, i'll take it then!" he said while firing his machine guns at it, this got the robot mad and it alerted several others, one of them was massive, it looked was a giant version of Eggman's bird robot BonBon, Tails remembered how hard it was to beat the last one and that the Cyclone had been almost crushed, but this time Tails knew it's tricks so he could dodge the attacks, he kicked and used his machine guns on the smaller robots until only the giant BonBon robot was left, it started it's fan in an attempt to blow Tails away, but he knew better than to just stand there so he hid the X Cyclone behind a rock big enough to hide him completely.

"How can I beat it this time?" he asked himself, last time Sonic had knocked it over and it stayed there for a while until it was finished off, but this BonBon was far too big to knock over even if Sonic and SHadow tried together at full force, as he was thinking however the rock he was behind fell over and Tails had to jump out of the way and into the wind the fan was creating, he struggled to keep the Cyclone in place as this fan was much stronger than the last one.

"Come on, think Tails!" he said to himself, but then he noticed something, there was a large rock behind BonBon, if it fell it could potentionally crush the robo bird, Tails leapt into the air and fired as he flew back from the fan's force, the blasts hit the rock and it tumbled over, crushing most of BonBon, "Yes!" Tails said, all that was left of BonBon were scraps of metal, a few fan blades, and several wires, the rest of the robot was under the rock and would stay that way forever.

Tails got out of the plane and walked over to the crushed robot, he then walked over to the Chaos Emerald on the ground, he picked it up and to his dissapointment it shattered in his hands, "A fake, I can't believe my luck." he said while lowering his head, "But no matter how many fake emeralds or challenges fate throws in my way, I will get to that village!" Tails said while reassembling the fake emerald, he could use it for something actually.

He dashed back to the Cyclone and transformed it back into the X Tornado, he flew towards the equator once more, hoping he got there before Eggman.


End file.
